


girl's night out

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, drunk!hero, just shameless fluff, lonely lovesick john, protective beatrice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero comes home drunk, and John takes care of her, with some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl's night out

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to my sick john drabble, which can be found here

“Just a casual girls’ night out,” she’d said that morning. “Nothing big.”

“Should be fun,” he’d mumbled over his coffee, not quite awake yet.

Hero eyed him amusedly. She was fully dressed and ready to walk out the door, something John couldn’t possibly imagine at this ungodly hour. He met her glance.

“No, really.”

She smirked. “Anyway, Meg and Bea are coming over after work to help me get ready. And obviously I won’t be home for dinner, so you could order a pizza or have leftovers or something.”

“I have to eat alone?” His voice sounded forlorn. 

 Hero stopped and looked at him fondly. “John. I’m going out with my friends for one night. It’s not like I’m going away.”

He set his cup down and reached out to slip his arm around her waist, drawing her close. She let out a chuckle, surprised.

“I know. But I’ll miss you.”

“We spend every day together, you dolt,” she teased, but leaned into him nonetheless.

John let another moment pass by before sighing and stepping away. “Okay.”

“I promise, you won't even know I'm gone.” Hero smiled, kissing him goodbye. She started to turn away before John stopped her.

"Hey." He pulled his girlfriend back in and kissed her again, thoroughly. Hero let out a surprised half-chuckle. She pulled back after a moment, blue eyes taking in the sight of him.

"Have a good time."

"I will. Don’t wait up.” Hero patted his chest and walked out of the kitchen.

John tried not to frown at the thought of going to bed alone. He waved as she walked out the door to the car. “I love you.”

“Love you more!” She grinned over her shoulder at him. And with that, she pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street.

 

The thought had seemed harmless that morning, easy, even. But to John, the house just felt empty without her, too quiet. The only comfort he found when he returned home from an uneventful day of teaching was in the note she’d left him on the refrigerator.

_Miss you already. Call you if anything happens. -H._

He couldn’t decide what to make for dinner, finally settling on a frozen pizza that’d been sitting in the freezer for a while. He left half of it for Hero just in case she was hungry when she got home.

It was only 9 o’ clock when John checked the time. He was surprised; it felt so much later. 

He didn’t know what to do now;  he’d already tidied up the kitchen and thrown their dirty clothes in the wash. It was a Friday, so he didn’t need to prepare for another day of teaching, not until Sunday. He ended up putting on the kettle and taking out two mugs, before remembering it was just him that night. 

John tried to distract himself with a rerun of Downton Abbey on tv and his mug of tea in hand. He planned to sleep after the episode, really he did. But he couldn’t quite make himself go to bed without Hero next to him. So after a while, his eyes drooped and the next thing he knew, he’d fallen asleep.

 

He was woken by the sound of the door opening. A loud voice trailed in soon after, followed by a vehement “shh!” Then came giggling.

Slightly groggy, John fumbled around for his phone on the couch next to him. It was a little past 3 in the morning. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he muttered to himself. 

He figured it was Hero who’d come in, along with somebody else. The only other person who had a house key was Bea, so John was pretty sure he wouldn’t have to call the police on an intruder. 

They were in the kitchen now, the silence only being broken by an occasional giggle. John rubbed a hand over his face to wake up a little, then headed to meet them. 

“Hero, that you?” He called. He walked in to find Bea pouring a glass of water. Hero was bent over with her head on the counter, her eyes closed. She giggled when John said her name. 

Bea met John’s alarmed gaze. “Oh she’s fine, don’t worry.”

He looked at her again, unable to keep the worry out of his eyes. Hero opened her eyes and smiled at him lazily.

“Hi darling. You have fun?” 

Hero straightened with difficulty. Bea hovered, her hand barely touching Hero's back. John judged from Bea's expression that his girlfriend wasn't in any immediate danger. At least, he didn't think so.

"Mhm." Hero nodded her head vehemently. "Meg made us take shots. We too' all the shots."

John tried not to look too amused. "How many?"

Hero swiveled her head to glance at Beatrice. "How menny, Bea?"

"Too many. Have some water, Hero."

Hero obeyed her cousin and took a long sip from the glass. "Bea, can we do that dance again?"

Beatrice chuckled and shook her head, opening her mouth to respond. John beat her to it. "No, it's time for bed."

Hero pouted. "I don' wanna."

John and Bea shared an amused glance, and by some unspoken agreement, the two of them gently grasped Hero's arms and begin to march her up the stairs. However, it was not an easy task.

"C'mon, Hero. Time for bed," John murmured as he attempted to help Hero walk. It was harder than he'd anticipated. She kept wrapping her arms around his

neck and kissing his face. John glanced over to see Beatrice struggling to keep a straight face. He frowned at her.

"You're no help!"

"I'm sorry, but this is just really entertaining to watch."

"What, you didn't get enough tonight?"

"Dance with me," Hero slurred. He would've found her endearing right now if he wasn't trying so desperately to get her up the stairs and into their bed.

"Hero!"

"Ohmygod, would you just pick her up already?"

John shot Beatrice a look, but obeyed. Hero yelped and then let out a half-hearted cheer once she was in John's arms. He wasted no time in reaching the top of

the stairs and into their room, Beatrice hot on his heels.

"Finally," she muttered. John chose to ignore her and focused on Hero. She didn't seem that out of it anymore, but he knew she should still go to sleep, anyway. He gently laid his girlfriend down onto the bed, smiling fondly at her as she settled in and sighed. 

"Shoes." He glanced at Beatrice, who came forward and unbuckled Hero's heels. Hero giggled and reached out to poke John's face.

"What?"

"Whoozat?" 

John raised his eyebrows at Beatrice, who just fucking stood there with a hand covering her mouth. She was enjoying this far too much. "It's me, John. Your boyfriend."

"Oh." Hero considered this for a moment. "I have a boyfriend? Tha's nice."

"Yes. Now let's get you to bed, Hero."

Hero's eyes lit up. "Johhhnnn! It's John. I love John."

"I love you too, darling."

"John, go get aspirin and I can change her."

He just scoffed at Bea. "You don't think I can handle changing her?"

"I'm sure you can, but there are just some things a cousin's gotta do."

"Beatrice. I've seen her naked. I think I can get her into her pajamas."

Bea laughed uncomfortably and turned to walk out of the room. "Right, I'll get the aspirin and we can both pretend you never said that."

John laughed to himself. Bea was still the same person she was in high school. Granted, she'd changed a lot since, but he was glad she'd let go of her grudge against him. He wouldn't admit it, not even to Hero, but he actually liked Beatrice.

"We've been living together for two years! Get used to it." He shouted toward the bathroom.

"Nope!" She yelled back.

While John had been talking, he'd grabbed Hero's pajamas out her dresser: an oversized shirt (which used to be his) and a pair of boxer shorts with flowers on them (which were definitely hers). 

"Come on, Hero. Time for bed. Sit up. Take off your dress." 

"I'm sorry I'm so drunk, I'm sorry I'm annoying," Hero mumbled, blearily looking up at John. He knelt down to look in her eyes, the clothes still in his hands.

"Hey, hey. You're not annoying. Okay?" John leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. She smelled like alcohol, and weed, and something else questionable, but god, did he love her. "Put your pajamas on, okay?"

"Okay." Hero slowly tugged her dress off over her head, with the occasional help from John. By the time Bea returned with a full glass of water and two aspirin pills in her hand, Hero was tucked under the covers in her pajamas. Bea shot John a grateful smile and she set them down on the dresser next to Hero.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Just make sure she takes it in the morning, okay?"

"Of course. Do you, uh. Do you want to crash here?"

Beatrice looked at him for a moment, and John suddenly wondered if that was the right thing to say.

"Nah. I trust you." She grinned at him. "Besides, Ben's waiting for me. He can be a real pain in the ass when he has to sleep alone."

John fought to keep a smirk off his face. "So you trust me, huh?"

Bea narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Whatever you say." He was full on grinning now.

She huffed at him. "I don't know how she puts up with you. Just make sure she's got a bucket in case she pukes later. I'm out. Have her call me when she wakes up."

"Of course." John nodded at her. "And thank you. Again."

Bea paused on her way to the door, and then nodded at him in return. She left without another word. John heaved a sigh and turned to check on Hero. She was awake, to his surprise, and she was grinning at him.

"What?"

"You were getting along," Hero replied happily.

John shook his head in amusement and slid into bed next to her. "You're drunk, you won't remember it tomorrow."

"Mhm."

"Go to sleep, you party animal."

"Okay. Night." And it wasn't long until Hero actually did fall asleep, her chest rising and falling with each sleep. John gazed at her fondly. The last thing he remembered thinking before falling asleep was how incredibly lucky he was to be loved by her. 

 


End file.
